Miraculous Tales of Marinette and Chat Noir
by Marichat4ever
Summary: What if Marinette wasn't Ladybug? What if Adrien had a different partner? What if Adrien had a huge crush on Marinette, but she only looked to him as a friend, while loving his alter ego? Let's see what happens, when Adrien's the one stuttering, and Marinette's just her badass normal self. (FYI, their still overly oblivious and stupidly innocent. I'm a writer, not a miracle worker)
1. The Bubbler

Plagg finished wrapping the cheese in a red ribbon, and zipped into his chosens bathroom, where he found him at the sink, brushing his teeth. He flew up to Adrien and held out the cheese.

"Happy Birthday, Adrien!"

Adrien looked to his left, to find that his kwami had shoved a piece of ribbon wrapped camembert into his face. And boy, did it stink!

Adrien plugged his nose and pushed Plagg away gently,"Plagg, get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face."

Plagg smirked happily at this and threw the cheese into the air, as he floated back and caught it into his mouth. He chewed it and patted his stomach happily.

"Oh well," he muffled out,"Your loss."

Adrien finished brushing his teeth,"Yeah, loss of appetite…"

Adrien entered into his bedroom and grabbed his school bag. He grabbed the daily container of camembert for Plagg, and put it into his bag, before letting Plagg into the hidden pocket of his blazer.

As he made his way down to breakfast, Nathalie caught up to him. "Adrien, here is your schedule for the day."

Adrien nodded and took the tablet from her,"Thanks Nathalie." Nathalie nodded and turned to walk off, but Adrien had to ask her something first,"Umm, Nathalie, did my father get back to you about my birthday party?"

Nathalie stiffened, and turned her head only slightly,"Well, umm… He, doesn't think it would be a good idea, unfortunately…"

Adrien sighed and turned to go to the dining room,"Of course he doesn't…"

Nathalie gave him a small look of sadness, before offering a light smile,"Happy birthday Adrien."

Adrien nodded and headed off,"Thanks…"

* * *

At the front of the school yard, Nino was blowing out bubbles to go across Paris,"Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer?"

Adrien shrugged as his friend continued,"Doesn't he remember what it's like to be young and wanna party a little?"

Adrien shook his head,"Nope. Pretty sure he was a downer back then too."

Nino shrugged,"What if you told him the real reason why you wanted this party so badly?"

Adrien blinked and cocke his head to the side,"That reason being…?"

Nino smirked and closed the bubbles up,"To spend more time outside of school with the girl of your dreams. Your dad obvously liked our mom, so he's gotta understand that reasoning at least."

Adrien shook his head,"As if I would actually tell him that. Besides, I'm not so sure on how he would feel about me having what he would call, 'A meaningless school boy crush, accordingly based on by m teenage hormones'. Trust me, the only thing that would get me, is a recap of 'The Talk', and you could only imagine how awkward that would be for me."

Nino nodded,"True." he glanced behind Adrien and smirked,"And speaking of your 'hormone based crush'..."

Adrien froze, "Wait, what?"

Suddenly, something rammed into Adrien from behind, and hugged his back. He yelped only slightly, before looking down to find 2 tiny arms wrapped around his waist. When they pulled away, he turned around, and blushed madly when he saw who it was.

Marinette giggled, as her hands were hidden behind her back,"Hey Adrien! Sorry if I scared you there."

Adrien remained frozen, until Nino elbowed his side, and he started to stutter,"Umm uh, n-no! I mean, no worries! I wasn't scared or anything just surprised is all! If anyone was to do that, I'd think Chloe- Not that you're anything like Chloe though! No way, you're the opposite! You just, ummm, I mean I uh- hahaha! Sorry, I'm rambling, and I'm just gonna-"

Adrien was interrupted by Nino, whom put his hand over his friends mouth, and gave Marinette a friendly smile,"He's fine. So, what's up?"

Marinette blinked a few times in surprise, before shaking it off, and pulling out what was behind her back. She smiled cheerfully to Adrine,"Well, when I learned your birthday was coming up, I decided I wanted to make you a gift. So- Happy Birthday, Adrien!"

Adrien gasped in surprise before smiling happily,"R-really?!"

Marinette nodded happily and handed it to him,"Your one of my closest friends! It's the least I could do."

Adrien blushed,"Th-Thou yank! I-i mean, You Thank! No just- Thank you!"

Nino chuckled, and Adrien could feel the vibrations coming from Plaggs laughter against his chest. Adrien grumbled lightly a his slip up, but Marinette didn't notice. She smiled brightly to him,"No problem!"

She hugged him for a quick second, before running up the steps to catch up with Alya. Nino looked back to Adrien and shook his head.

"Dude. You gonna breath, or what?"

Adrien followed through, and cheered happily. He grabbed Nino by the shoulders and shook him wildly,"Nino! She got me a present!"

Nino just chuckled more at this,"Correction, dude. She MADE you a present. Marinette always handmakes her gifts."

Adrien smiled even wider(if that were somehow even remotely possible),"Even better!"

Nino shook his head, and draped an arm around his friends shoulders, as they walked up the steps,"Dude, you're just adorable sometimes, y'know?"

They laughed as they made their way to class.

Upon arriving, Chloe rushed over to Adrien and kissed his cheek,"Happy Birthday, Adrikins!"

Nino gagged to the side, while Adrien did so internally. He played it off and pulled her off of him,"Yeah, thanks Chloe…"

She shrugged and batted her eyes flirtatiously. "Did you get the gift I sent you?"

Nino looked towards Marinette and Alya, to see them both rolling their eyes. He already understood that it was a lie. Adrien just looked confused however,.

"Umm, no?"

Chloe faked surprise,"What?!" she looked down in fake anger,"Oh, those delivery guys! I bet it was too heavy, so they had to get another guy to help. Those slackers!"

She came closer to him, "I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight, m'kay? I'm sure it'll be the best gift ever, even better than Maritrashes!" She kissed his cheek again, before humming as she headed off to her seat.

Adrien looked to Alya skeptically,"Did she?"

Alya shook her head,"She was reminded when she overheard me and Mari."

Nino patted his shoulder teasingly,"But hey, you'll still be getting a big and heavy present by tonight, right? If you don't want it, just give it to me to sell."

Adrien rolled his eyes, as they made their way to their seats.

* * *

Later that day, Marinette was sitting at the counter in her home, eating her lunch. Her mother sighed and fanned her face a little,"Woh! It's getting pretty hot in here. I think I'll open the window."

Marinette nodded,"Sure…"

A minute later though, Marinette spun around in her seat, when she heard her mother shout out her name. She gasped, at the sight of her mother caught in a large green bubble.

"Mom?!"

The bubble started to fly up and out of the window. Her mother yelled in fright,"Marinette!"

Marinette jumped up and ran to the window"MOM!"

She gasped at the sight of people trapped in green bubbles, all over Paris. She froze, as the next one came out from just below her in the bakery. "Dad?! DAD!"

Marinette rushed downstairs, and out the front door of the bakery, where a teenage boy was comforting 2 crying children. She looked up suddenly, when a familiar voice called down. Purple bubbles were flying around, with the image of a red and blue akuma.

"Hey, hey, hey! Today's your lucky day, little dudes. The adults are taking the day off, so make the most of it!"

Marinette gasped when she finally recognized the voice,"Nino?"

"No more chores, homework, or nagging- just fun,fun,fun, fun! This is the Bubbler's gift to you!"

Marinette hugged the kids reassuringly,"Don't worry, your parents will come back. Ladybug and Chat Noir will see to it." She turned to the teenager,"You should hide them into the bakery. If you see any other kids passing by, take them in too."

The boy nodded,"Yes, thank you miss."

She nodded, and rushed off to find Alya. If she knew her best friend, she would be trying to get the next scoop on the akuma. But the moment Marinette turned the corner, a purple bubble picked her up, and flew up. But instead of flying up to the sky with the adults, it started flying her off towards the agreste mansion.

Upon arriving there, Alya was standing there, with her phone already recording. She smiled happily when Marinette landed beside her. "Girl, you're here!"

Marinette was surprised when the bubble set her down,"Umm, yeah. The… bubble, made sure of it. What's going on?"

Alya sighed sadly,"It's Nino, if you haven't guessed. Apparently, he and Adriens dad had a bit of a tip off, and now he's sent all the adults away."

Marinette gasped,"Oh no!"

* * *

Adrien grasped his ring,"Nino's been akumatized. I've gotta help him!"

Plagg poked his head out,"You may never get this chance again… C'mon, lets have a little fun while your dads away in space. Then we'll save Nino, trap his Akuma,and all will be good."

Adrien looked away sadly,"I don't know Plagg…"

Plagg smirked and poked Adriens cheek teasingly,"You'll also be able to have a dance with Marinette~"

A second later, Adrien was walking back downstairs with a dopey grin plastered on his face,"Oh well, I'm sure Ladybug will show up soon. And when she does, then I'll transform. In the meantime though- Let's Party!"

Plagg cheered,"Yay! Oh- while you're at it, let's hit the snack table, hmm? I smelled so many different types of cheese before!"

Adrien laughed,"You know, normal people take orders from the brain, not the stomach."

Plagg smirked,"And I will happily admit that for me, those are the exact same thing."

* * *

Adrien looked around for Marinette, but couldn't find her anywhere. Not to mention the fact that he had just seen Sabrina requesting a slow dance. It would have been the perfect excuse! Where was she?

Suddenly, Chloe came up to him,"Adrikins~"

Not yet seeing the danger before him, he looked to Chloe,"Hey, Chloe, have you seen Marinette?"

Chloe groaned,"Somewhere near the soundbooth with that blogger girl." She closed her eyes and leaned in happily,"But forget her, let's go dance!"

When she opened her eyes though, she was shocked to see Adrien was no longer standing in the place he was before. She growled in frustration.

Adrien made his way up to the soundbooth, where Marinette stood next to Alya, who was busy trying to talk to the Bubbler over his plans and schemes. The Bubbler was about to answer one of Alya's questions, when he saw the Marinette was just standing beside her. He looked behind her to Adrien and smiled.

The Bubbler smiled in a friendly manner towards Marinette,"Hey, Mari! Why not you dance? I know this is your favorite song."

Marinette jolted out of her thoughts and laughed nervously,"Yeah well… It's just that, everyone else is already dancing with a partner…"

Bubbler reached over her shoulder, grabbed Adriens arm, and pulled him in front of the bluenette. "Adrien's free. You 2 go on and hit the dancefloor!"

Adrien felt his jaw drop. Even akumatized, hs best friend was playing as his wingman! Personally, Nino was Adriens new favorite akuma victim.

Marinette smiled happily, grabbed Adriens hand, and ran onto the dance floor. Once arrived, She placed his hands to her hips, as her own onto his shoulders. She smiled brightly up to him.

Adrien blushed deeply, as the two of them started off to the song. But only a minute into the song, Ladybug had landed onto the overlook connected to the gates. She had a red pixie cut, with her bangs staining close to a black. She also had Dark Blue eyes.

"Bubbler!" she called down to him.

Everyone looked up to her in shock, before Adrien snuck back inside, and let Plagg out of his pocket,"Alright, buddy. Time to transform."

Plagg sighed as he looked down to a slice of Brie he had swiped from the snack table. "Well, I enjoyed it while it lasted…"

"Plagg- Claws out!"

* * *

The next day, Adrien smiled happier than ever as he got out of the car. He waved to Nino, as he made his way over. Nino smiled and waved back.

"Dude! Nice scarf. Wait, is that-?"

Adrien nodded happily,"Yep! It's the present that Marinette made me! I love it."

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

Adrien jumped a bit, as Marinette had snuck up behind him. She smiled happily to the blonde, and Alya came up beside her. "I wanted to get you something personal, that you could wear wherever. I'm glad you like it."

Adrien bobbed his head up and down rapidly, as Nino decided to tease him more. "No,no, Marinette. I believe his words were love, not like. Much like his feelings for-"

At that, Adrien had elbowed his best friend in the gut, causing Alya to snicker, and Marinette to shrug it off. Alya waved goodbye, and Marinette rested her hand onto Adriens shoulder. She smiled.

"I hope you had a nice birthday." she leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek,"You know, minus the whole your BFF being an akuma part."

She winked to Nino at the last part, and walked off to class, not at all realizing what she had just done to the poor Agreste child.

Adrien remained frozen in that spot, until Nino finally snapped him out of it. Adrien looked to his friend with a growing smile,"She, she, she just- she-!"

Nino nodded and started walking up the steps,"She did, and if you don't want to look stupid for being late when you were right in front of class, I suggest you hurry up, dude."

Adrien rushed after his friend and hugged him from behind happily,"I'll never wash my cheek again!"

Nino laughed,"That's just gonna make her never want to kiss your cheek again!"

The 2 laughed as the rushed up to their classroom.

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm just gonna get some things straight here, okay?**

 **Adrien is still Chat Noir.**

 **Marinette is not Ladybug.**

 **I will not be revealing Ladybug until Princess Fragrance. But she basically just looks like a human Tikki.**

 **Adrien/Chat Noir has a crush on Marinette.**

 **Marinette does not yet have crush, but she will son gain a crush on Chat Noir.**

 **This is all mainly Marichat, with a lot of Adrienette. But the relationship mainly grows in Marichat.**

 **There will be absolutely no Ladynoir or Ladrien. 1, because Ladybug is someone else. 2, because I HATE Ladrien, and only partially acknowledge Ladynoir.**

 **Marinette will still have a lot to do with the Miraculous even though she does not yet own one herself.(Hmm, what's this? A bit of foreshadowing? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))**

 **Lots of fluff, and LOTS of kisses.**

 **So I may or may not go in order with these episodes, so don't get mad with me if it seems like I may have missed an episode.**

 **Thank you so much, now enjoy!**


	2. Mr Pigeon

**Okay, I'm really sorry for being gone for so long, and then updating with a short chapter! I was at first in gone for a week for my family reunion, and then another 2-3 weeks for camp. I was only supposed to be at camp for 1 week, butt then my mom payed for another week and didn't tell me (or ask me if i even wanted to...).**

 **BTW, the camp I went to is called Living Waters Bible Camp. It's super fun, super christian, and super amazing! If you're into it, you should check it out. It's in Wisconsin by the way, but if you think you can't go due to long distance, let me tell you that I live in Kansas, and was still not the person who travelled the farthest. One guy came all the way from Germany!**

 **Anyways, as you can tell, I'm back from the dead, and have your story! I give to you (drumroll please):**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mr. Pigeon! (Hawkmoth needs to put someone else in charge of the names...)**

* * *

"You'll only have one day to create a piece that will have to be personal!" Mr. Damocles said,"In 10 hours, the winner will be selected by a great designer who no longer needs introduction. The famous Gabriel Agreste, one of our students' father, Adrien Agreste!"

Marinette smiled happily as Adrien did in slight embarrassment. Their principal continued on. "Furthermore, you should know Adrien will wear the winning design during his next photo shoot! And now, here's this year's theme; Derby Hats!"

A picture of a derby hat came onto the screen, and Marinette just looked to Alya in confusion,"Derby Hats?"

* * *

Marinette paced back and forth in front of Alya,"Derby hat, derby hat- ugh! I don't have any derby hat design's! I have top hats, caps, even 2-horned hats! You want a beret? I'm your girl! A sombrero? No problemo! But a Derby!?"

Marinette turned around scared,"You know what? It won't even matter, because I'll probably just be the klutz I am, trip over my stupid Derby, knocking into and giving him a full blown concussion, sending him into the ER. Adrien will hate me and never want to be my friend again, and then, to make things even worse, I'll never become a world famous fashion designer! My life is over!"

Alya giggled and pat Marinette on the head."All this over a derby hat? Here, let me see your design book."

Marinette handed her her sketchbook, and took a seat beside her. She hugged her legs close too her and looked down sadly.

"Forget it, there not any good. I'm a walking disaster, I'll end up messing everything up anyways…"

Adrien came over, and looked down at the sketchpad, not yet noticing Marinette hidden next to Alya. But whether or not he yet saw her, he recognized her handiwork and signature anywhere.

"Those are Marinette's design's, right? They're so awesome."

Alya nodded, and pointed towards marinette,"Off the chain, am I right?"

Adrien looked over, and blushed madly when he realized that she was sitting right there. But he didn't stutter out, when he noticed how depressed she looked. His embarrassment could wait.

He looked to Alya in worry,"Something wrong?"

Alya looked to Marinette, and sighed when said girl continued to pout. "Yeah, just Marinette being Marinette. She's worrying as far as to think she'll give your dad a concussion."

Adrien blinked a few times in surprise,"Umm, what?"

Alya shook her head,"Don't ask. All in all, she's worried that she won't do good."

Adrien smiled brightly. His true love, not believing she was good enough to rise to the task? He couldn't have that, now could he?

"Please, she'll do amazing," he said,"She is super talented, after all. If anything, she's got the greatest chance of winning!"

Adrien froze a second later, realizing that he just bragged about how good Marinette is, in front of her herself. Alya however just smirked mischievously. Marinette looked surprised at first, before she smiled to him gratefully.

Adrien blushed madly, as he attempted to look anywhere but at her."I-i mean, um uh… I d-didn't mean to say- not that it isn't true, but I, uh… hehe?"

Marinette giggled lightly,"Thank you, Adrien. Who knows, maybe you'll wear my winning derby at your next photoshoot?"

Adrien nodded quickly,"Uh-huh! Totally. Yep. Absolutely! Sounds great, i uhh- Oh! Look at the time, I gotta go change for fencing. SEEYOULATERBYE!"

And with that, Adrien bolted towards the locker rooms, faster than you could say Miraculous!

* * *

Gabriel offered a part smile,"Adrien will wear your Derby hat during our next publicity campaign."

Adrien smiled happily to Marinette, and blushed lightly, as he took the Derby hat from her. Once he put it on however…

Adrien's eyes widened as a sharp tingling sensation went through him. Wait a minute. On the hat. Was that a-?

"Ah- ah-ACHOO!"

Marinette looked surprised at first when Adrien sneezed. But then, Nino came up from behind him, and laughed heartily,"My dude, just your luck! Ha!"

Nino looked to the confused Marinette, and bewildered Alya,"He's allergic to feathers!"

Marinette gasped and put her hand comfortingly to adriens shoulder,"I'm so sorry, you poor thing."

Alya offered a comforting smile,"Hey, I'm sure they'll switch to a fake feather for when you have to model it."

Adrien had a light pout as him and Nino walked off. He looked to nino with closed eyes, that sprouted anime like waterfall tears.

"Nino… Why does the world hate me so much…"

Nino snickered and pat his buddy on the back,"It doesn't hate you dude. It just likes to make it really difficult between you and your crush. It finds it really, really, really, really, really funny!"

Adrien whined even louder at this.

* * *

 **Hey, so as you can see, this is really short. But in my defense, the rest would have either been boring, or non-topical, seeing as their would be no point in showing what went on during the battle, what with Marinette not being Ladybug.**


	3. Stormy Weather

Alya blinked a few times in surprise at Adrien, before her smile grew wide,"Whaaat?"

Adrien and her were standing at the fountain in the park. He was about to start the photoshoot, and his photographer was just getting things ready. Alya just so happened to have been passing by, towards the bakery.

Alya stood in front of Adrien, looking about ready to burst with excitement. "You have a crush on Marinette?!"

Adrien blushed madly, as he looked down in embarrassment. When he ave a light nod, Alya squealed in delight.

"YES! I totally ship it! Adrienette- that's what we'll call you both!"

Adrien chuckled,"Right, sure, but can you help me? Nino's a great wingman and all, but he said that you were better at the whole, well… fast, approach."

Alya snorted,"What, getting impatient there, Agreste?"

Adrien groaned in embarrassment,"Completely. Please tell me you'll help?"

Alya thought for a moment, before she took out her phone with a knowing smile. Adrien watched confusedly as she started to call someone. Alya smiled to him.

"You bet. In fact- I'll start right away! Marinette's babysitting right now, so I was headed over anyways." she snickered,"Oh, this will be good. Don't worry, pretty boy. Aunty Alya's got it all under control."

* * *

Marinette opened the door, and smiled happily,"Alya, you came!"

Alya nodded, and took out her phone,"You bet girl, and you are about to love me to no end! Guess who is currently doing a photoshoot, right now, in the park?!"

Marinette grabbed Manon, who ran past her screaming. "Umm, Adrien maybe? He's the only one we both know that would probably be doing a photoshoot. Why?"

Alya smiled knowingly,"Well, you want to be a designer, no? This is a good chance for you to watch this side of fashion, in action."

Marinette thought about it for a moment. She was curious about the whole modeling side of fashion. It would be a great chance to view it. But alas, there was one small problem…

"Marinette!"

She looked down to said problem, who was pointing at Alya,"Who is she?"

Alya smirked at the opening. This was where she would fully convince Marinette. She knelt down to Manon,"I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!"

Marinette just giggled as Alya started to trick the small child into wanting to go to the park.

She supposed it was fine in the end. Manon would be happy with going out to play, and Marinette would be happy with getting her information.

* * *

Adrien freaked when Alya sent him the text that they were coming. Did his hair look okay? Were his clothes good- wait. What was he thinking? He's a model at a photoshoot. He couldn't look any better.

When the girls arrived, the photographer was just about ready to shoot. Adrien's smile widened as he played the plan out in his head.

He would do his model job, and take such amazing poses, that Marinette would be completely infatuated with him. She was a designer, so she would no doubt be completely absorbed in him. But, that was also a problem. If he messed up, then she would lose even more interest in him from the little she already did. He didn't want that. He couldn't accept that.

Alya tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped back with a yelp. The blogger girl snickered,"I can so much as smell those negative thinking from the benches. Stop it. It stinks."

He chuckled lightly,"Just trying to prepare myself for whatever may happen. This could either go really well, or rather terrible."

Alya smiled encouragingly,"Don't worry, everything will be fine, don't worry." She pointed towards the man handing out the Mirielle balloons. "Marinette's just taking Manon over to get a balloon, so I decided to ask you now. What exactly is your end goal here?"

Adrien smiled knowingly,"Ah-ha. Well, after I make Marinette completely infatuated with me-" His eyes shone like stars, and he started to rant off,"I'll invite her out to the movies. Then, we'll get married, live happily ever after in a big house, having 2- no, 3 kids! Named Emma, Hugo, and Louis. And a Cat! Maybe a dog- nah, forget the dog. A Hamster! She loves Hamsters!"

Adrien sighed dreamily as he looked off with a far off look, not noticing Alya's bewildered stare.

Alya cleared her throat and smiled nervously,"Erm, right… Little confused on how much time is in between these future plans, but it's fine."

"He-heh…"

* * *

The photographer groaned at how Adrien wasn't smiling. "Non-no! There's a too much spaghetti. We need passion- romance! We need a- a girl!"

Adrien and Alya's eyes widened and the grins spread faster than wildfire. They both were about to suggest their common person in mind, before the Photographer pointed to Alya.

"You! You will pose with Mr. Agreste, non?!"

Both teens froze, and Adrien gave Alya a begging look, before Alya looked down, and pointed to her apple.

"Sorry, but I can't! You see, I think I'm having, an… allergic reaction! To this… Apple! But don't worry, I know just the girl- be right back!"

She rushed off towards Marinette, who currently was hoisting Manon up onto the unicorn on the carousel.

"They need an extra to pose with Adrien!"

Marinette looked both surprised and confused,"Um, okay. But, can't you do it?"

Alya froze, as she thought hard for a good excuse, before she pulled marinette away from the Carousel, and jumped up to replace her,"Yeah, I could, but as far as the photographer knows, I just had an allergic reaction to an apple, so I'm out. I may have already volunteered you also, so don't ask questions, and shoo."

Marinette blinked in surprise, before shrugging, and heading towards the shoot.

When Adrien saw her headed that way, his smile grew wider than ever. He was going to do his photoshoot, and Marinette would be posing with him! This was the best day ever!

And just like that, it was all ruined. A scream pierced out, and Adrien watched in horror as a large beam shot down, and formed a blizzard around the Carousel, before it made an ice dome surrounding it. Adrien groaned in annoyance, as he ran off to go find Plagg, and transform.

* * *

Marinette pounded on the ice,"Alya! Manon?!"

"Marinette!" cried Manon.

"What happened?"

Marinette nearly jumped at the deep male voice. She turned around, and gasped lightly at the sight of Chat Noir infront of her. What she didn't know, was that as calm and composed he seemed to be, he was mentally chiding himself to not stutter, and to not make a fool of himself. She looked to him in deep worry.

"Chat Noir! My friend, and the child I was watching over, got trapped inside the Carousel by an Akuma, who created some sort of Ice Dome!"

Chat looked to the dome, and knocked onto it with his staff, before shaking his head. "It's solid, and firm as heck. My baton won't break through." He looked down to the worried bluenette, before offering a reassuring smile,"Don't worry. Ladybug will show up soon, and together, we'll defeat the akuma, and rescue your friends.

He took her hand, and held it close, looking her deep into the eyes,"you have my word."

At that moment, Marinette felt as though her world stopped spinning. As she looked deep into the heroines eyes, she swore she felt her heart both stop, and speed up at the same time.

"CHAT NOIR?!" They both jumped and looked to the dome incredulously, as Alya's voice rang through,"Marinette! Record everything! My blog depends upon it!"

Chat shook his head and sighed,"Please don't. I ask that you stay put." He looked to her with a slightly pleading smile,"I don't want to risk you being in any danger, little lady."

Marinette blushed deeply, as Chat Noir than took the hand he still held, and raised it up, planting a small kiss upon it's back."Until next time, Miss Marinette~"

Marinette remained frozen in place as she watched Chat Noir jump off to fight alongside Ladybug. The second he was out of sight, she sagged down to her knees, and held her freshly kissed hand close to her chest, wondering what it was that he had just done to her heart.

* * *

Manon rushed into Marinette's arms,"Marinette!"

Marinette smiled happily,"You're both alright!"

Alya chuckled,"It's gonna take more then a little ice to take this blogger out. Now then, I believe there was a photoshoot that you were tricked into doing, hmm?"

Marinette laughed lightly, before setting Manon down, and walking over to the shoot.

Adrien sat on the side of the fountain, looking bored beyond belief. When suddenly, his Photographer started to chant out.

"Magnifico! You have arrived, our Belle Petite!"

Adrien looked up, and turned as red as a tomato at the sight of Marinette. Belle Petite was correct. In fact, it was probably an understatement. The photographer pulled the 2 teens together, smiling happily,"Magnifico! Perfacto! You look adorable together!"

For the next half hour or so, Marinette posed cheerfully beside Adrien, as he still wore a light blush the entire time, along with the best smile the photographer had ever received from the young blonde.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gabriel Agreste was busy trying to find out what made this photoshoot more successful than ever. His son had most obviously been more joyful and cooperative then before.

That's when his eyes landed upon Marinette.

He had found slight interest in her before, especially when she had stood up to Chloe at the design competition, proving that the derby was her own creation. His son had obviously proved to have special interest in her, and she certainly seemed to improve his sons enjoyment in his responsibilities.

Perhaps he should keep an eye on Miss Dupain Cheng. She might prove to be a useful asset to Agreste Fashion, especially for someone her age. She may also be a valuable asset in the future, for a certain wielder of the Butterfly Miraculous...


	4. Copycat

**Finally! For all those Marichat Fans out there- the time has come! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... BUT! To make it up to you, I made this chapter longer than usual(I didn't do it on purpose. There's just so much to cover in this chapter).**

 **I have altered Copycat so freakin much, that those of you who liked the original version(ladrien fans), will hate me. Copycat is all for Marichat, and even though Chat and Marinette basically met in the last chapter, here is where they will more formally be introduced. Marinette also meets a kwami, and they become instant BFF's.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **BTW, sorry it took so long to update, I just started school again, and it's super hectic.**

* * *

Alya and Marinette were currently inside of Marinettes room. Alya, being the emazing friend she is, was trying to get Marinette to spend more time with Adrien. However, Marinette wasn't picking up on the correct hints. She didn't understand the underlying meaning to Alya's words.

Marinette shrugged to what Alya said,"As much as I would like to hang out with Adrien, I'm not so sure he feels the same…"

Alya blanched at this for a second,"What?"

Marinette smiled nervously,"I think it's because of how i first treated him when we met. I was pretty rude to him when I thought that he was the one who stuck the gum on my seat. Besides, he's always so nervous and jumpy around me. I don't think he really likes being around me…"

Alya took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly. She needed to stay as calm as possible, because dang nabbit, why the heck did she have to get such an oblivious best friend?! Even before Adrien told her he liked Marinette, she could still tell. Ugh. She was just going to have to try harder to get them together.

Alya shook her head,"Girl, that's the farthest thing from the truth… Look, just-" Alya took out her phone and dialed in Adrien's number, "call him, and ask him out or whatever."

Marinette giggled and rolled her eye's,"Oh come on Alya. You make it seem like I would try asking him out on a date."

Alya, at that exact moment, decided to call the number, which went straight to voicemail.

Marinette laughed lightly,"I mean, what would you even expect me to say? 'Hey Hot Stuff, this is Marinette! I'd ask you out to the movie's-'" She smiled to Alya jokingly, "'but I've got such a crazy crush on you, that the only way I could talk to you without foaming at the mouth or whatever, is through a stupid phone!' Pretty ridiculous, huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

"...If you would like to save your message, press 1-"

Marinette and Alya both paled at the realization that the phone had heard all of that.

"-If you would like to delete your message, press 2."

Marinette squeaked and slapped the phone out of Alya's hand, making it hit her pink Duvet. A second later, the phone rang out once more.

"Message saved. Have a nice day."

Time stood silent and still, as the 2 girls took in everything that had just happened, until Marinette broke the silence with an ear piercing screech. Alya sat down, laughing nervously, as Marinette started to run around in frantic circles.

"No no no no no no no! Alya, this is a disaster! Now Adrien's going to get the wrong idea, and think that i have an overzealous crush on him! He'll never want to hang out with me then, because he'll believe that I only want to be his friend to be in a relationship! He also knows that his dad's my Idol, and then he'll think I only like him to get closer to his dad! Alya- HELP ME!"

Alya couldn't help but laugh loudly at this,"Relax! If Adrien didn't pick up his phone, then that must mean he's busy. I'll call him later when he's not busy, and make sure he doesn't hear that voicemail."

Suddenly, they heard a crowd cheering down by the park. Alya rushed to the window and gasped,"Oh no, the statue unveiling! I totally forgot!" She looked to Marinette,"Marinette, are you coming?"

Marinette looked away nervously,"No thanks. I know I said I would show up, but I'd rather not. Besides, I need to finish a design someone commissioned for me. It was put under an anonymous name."

Alya shrugged,"Ok, well, I'll see you later, and don't worry, I'll make sure Adrien doesn't read that voicemail!"

Marinette sighed and waved her friend off,"Right, see ya."

* * *

At the unveiling ceremony, Chat Noir and Ladybug stood in front of the statue, waving towards all of their fans. Chat looked to Alya and pouted when he saw that Marinette hadn't come with her. However, he wasn't the only one disappointed by this.

Theo Barbot looked around sadly, and came up to Alya. He tapped her on the shoulder, againing the bloggers attention.

"Alya? I thought Marinette was coming with you?"

Alya frowned lightly. Theo Had known Marinette for a few months. He had been a short time delivered for her parents bakery. He had fallen in love with Marinette, more easily than Alya deemed to be as real love. Before she had found out of Adrien's love though, she had almost found herself to believe that maybe a relationship between Marinette and Theo would work.

Now though, she saw several things wrong with that.

One, Marinette was oblivious, and Theo was not only slower than Adrien, but he didn't seem to look at the big picture of being in a relationship. She could now see that it wouldn't last over a month.

Two, there was also Adrien, whon unlike Theo, seemed to have reason for his love for Marinette, and seemed prepared for a relationship between them.

Three, was the main thing…

Theo was way too clingy and possessive, in an envious sort of way. Alya really couldn't see, nor want, Marinette to be in that sort of relationship.

Alya, however, had posted on her Ladyblog, of how she would be going to the unveiling, and that she would be dragging Marinette with her.

Alya offered Theo a light shrug,"Something came up, and she got really busy."

Theo sighed sadly as he nodded,"I understand, it happens." he looked back to the statue, before smiling to Alya sweetly,"Here, you're getting this for the Ladyblog, right? Since I was the sculptor, I can allow you to go up to talk with Chat Noir and Ladybug for the unveiling."

Alya squealed and offered a friendly side hug,"Thanks Theo! My viewers are going to love this!"

Once up there, Chat smiled and waved to the camera, as Ladybug answered a few of Alya's questions. Chat glanced to Theo, to see that he was sighing sadly, as he gazed towards the statue.

Chat came over to him, and rested his elbow onto his shoulder,"You did a great job on this statue- but a little hint for the future? I'm actually taller than Ladybug."

"Ladybug glared his way as Alya walked off,"I heard that."

Chat shrugged, and barely listened, as Theo went on about how he liked some girl, whom was best friends with Alya, whom said she would bring her and-?! Wait- WHAT?!

Chat smiled nervously,"You mean, Marinette?"

Theo nodded dejectedly,"She had actually helped me with the design format of the statue, but… I really wanted for her to come to the unveiling…"

Chat frowned deeply at this. He could already tell this guys feeling for Marinette, and he didn't like them. Ladybug looked towards Chat, and she froze when she saw the look on his face. She could already tell what was coming. "Chat, don't you dare-"

He did dare. Chat smiled bitterly to him,"Sorry to tell you, but I'm afraid that crush will forever be one-sided. You see, me and Mari are pretty close, if you catch my drift."

"R-really?"

Chat nodded and laced his fingers for emphasis,"The two of us, we're like this. A perfect pair."

Theo growled and stormed off, but Chat Noir wasn't bothered by it. No no, this pleased him. Suddenly, Ladybug whacked the back of his head,"You idiotic dork…"

* * *

Marinette sighed as she came up to her balcony.

She couldn't believe this. Chat Noir was one of the 2 hero's of Paris, and now everyone believed he was some sort of supervillain.

Did no one else in Paris believe that this was all some sort of misunderstanding? The man who robbed the Louvre was most definitely not Chat Noir. They might have looked the same, but his voice seemed more arrogant and cocky then Chat Noirs. Not to mention that the pun he used was absolutely terrible. Not that she was saying that Chat's were any good, but this imposters was even worse.

Just as Marinette was about to start watering her plants, a sharp gust of wind started to fly over her.

She looked up and gasped at the sight of the helicopters flying above, a little too close to her roof. It hovered there for a moment, before zipping off in the direction it had come from. The second it was out of sight, she was about to start her gardening, when a black blur jumped towards her, from behind her chimney.

The blur then became a solid, as it basically- no, it very literally, crashed down onto her balcony, breaking a pot of dirt, that thankfully hadn't been used yet.

Marinette blinked a few times in surprise, before she felt her eyes widen, and jaw drop. There, lying in a mess of dirt on her balcony overlook, layed Chat Noir, who was currently being hunted down by the police.

He coughed away the dust from his crash landing, and looked up to the questioning face before him. Going off from his shocked look, she would guess that he just realized where he had landed.

"Shit,"He cursed lightly.

Before either could do anything, they heard the helicopter start to quickly fly back towards them.

Marinette panicked, and grabbed Chat Noir's arm, and pulled him towards her trap door. "Hurry!"

The second they both landed onto her bed, Marinette shut the door, and they silently waited, until they hear the helicopter fly away.

Chat sighed in relief and looked to Marinette gratefully,"Thanks for that, Little Lady. If not for your save, I would have been a cat-ca-bob."

Marinette had before wondered if this was the real Chat Noir, or the phony. But now, she was sure. But, wait. If this was Chat Noir, and he was sitting right next to her on her bed, then…

Marinette blushed a mad red, which seemed to have garnered Chat's attention. It was only then did he notice how close they were. He blushed, and jumped down to the ground below. "S-sorry…"

Marinette nodded lightly,"R-right. Umm, so I see you've got yourself a bit of a bad Copycat…"

Chat nodded, but then froze. He smirked up to Marinette,"Oh? Who's to say I'm not the Copycat?"

She shook her head lightly,"Nope. You had just before called me 'Little Lady'. I recall you calling me the same back in Stormy Weather."

He couldn't hold back his smirk at her remark. She had actually cared to remember the small nickname from the last time they had met! He was about to retort about her remembering, when his ring gave off it's last paw print.

He froze, as he felt his transformation slowly lift from his body.

He felt frozen in place, unable to move, while marinette was the opposite.

She was quick on her feet to grab a fallen blanket on the floor, and throw it over his head, to cover up his true identity.

Adrien blinked a few times in surprise, and also to get more accustomed to the sudden darkness the blanket had provided him. Plagg floated up to his face underneath the blanket, his neon green eyes narrowed down to him.

"Idiot," Plagg said,"You're supposed to pay attention to the time limit of your transformation. Be it anywhere else, other than Pigtails place, and you could have been revealed!"

Adrien sighed,"I know, alright? I panicked! All of Paris is after my head, due to what is quite obviously is a jealous akuma!"

"Umm, Chat Noir?" Marinette said,"Are you okay?"

Before Adrien could respond, Plagg phased through the blanket, and flew up into Marinettes face. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. Her jaw was hung open, as she stared at the small floating cat.

Plagg sighed exasperatedly,"Blah blah blah, name's Plagg, I give Chat Noir his powers, yadda yadda, do you have any Camembert?"

Marinette closed her mouth,"Umm, m-maybe? I, don't know if we, umm… C-chat Noir?"

Adrien groaned lightly,"I'm sorry, Mari. Yes, this is Plagg, he gives me my powers, and he needs to recharge to transform me, and he can only do so… By eating Camembert…"

Marinette sighed, and offered Plagg a light smile,"Well, I don't have any plain Camembert, but my father and I had recently made some cheese sweets. One of them being Camembert Fondue with pretzels, and crackers. We also have some cheese danishes, and goat cheese puddings- oh! We also made some Baked Camembert with Pears."

Plagg was silent for a moment, before he looked towards the blanket covering Adrien. "Marry her-" he said in all seriousness,"Or I will."

Adrien squeaked as Marinette just blushed lightly, and giggled. She didn't see the seriousness Plagg was using, and more so looked at the fact that he was just too adorable. Adrien however, did, and he could not believe the embarrassment his Kwami may have just caused him.

* * *

While Plagg was eating to recharge, Adrien was watching the news coverage over Copycat on Marinette's computer. Marinette was feeding and talking to Plagg on top of her bed. Plagg was holding onto a pear slice, dipped heavily into his favored cheese. He was about to take a bite, when Marinette shyly told the Kwami of her small voicemail situation, causing Plagg to freeze.

He looked up to Marinette, speaking with a small choke at the start,"You- you said what?!"

Marinette laughed nervously,"I know, right? Alya said she'll call Adrien later, but I have a feeling that he may hear the message before then…"

Plagg knew Marinette didn't like Adrien in that way, and he knew that Adrien _did_ feel that way for Marinette. He also knew that if Adrien heard that message, he would have an aneurysm while hearing it, and heavy heartbreak when he learned she hadn't meant it. As much as Plagg came off as if he didn't care, he really did. And he didn't want to see his kitten heartbroken.

Plagg swallowed down the small snack and floated up to Marinette,"I think I may be able to help you with that…"

Marinette tapped Adriens shoulder through the blanket,"Chat Noir?"

Adrien remembered to not turn around,"Something wrong, little lady?"

Marinette laughed nervously,"J-just out of curiosity,"is it, umm… O-okay if I, uh, b-borrowed Plagg for a bit? He s-said he'd help me with something…"

Plagg flew in front of Adrien's face,"I'll only be gone for about 10 minutes. Besides, Ladybug sent a message, to let you know to stay put, until we can locate Copycat, and find out who he is."

Adrien nodded,"Sure. Just stay safe."

Plagg flew into Marinettes purse, as said girl sighed with relief, and hugged Chat from behind,"Thank you, Chat!"

Adrien tensed up a bit, and turned a deep rose red at her hug. He didn't realize she left, until he heard the closing of her trap door. He sighed heavily, and tried to remember who Copycat could have been.

* * *

Marinette walked out of the school, with Plagg sitting on her shoulder. Plagg had remembered accidently knocking Adriens phone out of the gym bag, a bit before they had left to go to the ceremony, so he knew that the phone was still there in his chosen's locker.

He had phased into the locker, and opened it for Marinette (he knew the combination, but if Marinette found that out, she would get suspicious as to how he knew it), and let her take Adriens phone out. He had put in Adriens password for her, saying that he used his Kwami powers to disable the password momentarily (another trick so she wouldn't be suspicious), and she deleted her voicemail.

The 2 were walking out of the building, when all of a sudden-

"Oh Marinette~"

They both looked up, and froze at what started to come towards them.

Copycat.

They both knew it was Copycat though, because Plagg was right there on Marinette's shoulder, not inside of his Miraculous. And also-

Chat Noir rarely ever called Marinette by her first name.

Plagg looked to Marinette and whispered,"I'll go get Chat Noir and Ladybug, just play along with his ploy for now."

Marinette nodded, and Plagg zipped off towards the bakeries balcony, just as Copycat came to a halt before Marinette. He smiled brightly at the sight of her.

"There you are! I've been searching all over for you, my little cookie!"

Marinette's eyes widened in shock at the nickname. Theo Barbot. He was the only one to ever call her cookie. Chat Noir just called her Mari, or Little Lady.

She gulped nervously as he took her hand and kissed the back of it,"I'm so glad I found you, Marinette! I never want you to leave my side again, no matter what! You'll be by my side, forever~"

Nope. If she ever had a percentage of a doubt of this being the Copycat, it had flown the coop by now. Chat Noir would have most definitely not said something to down-to-earth, yet idealistic. What he had said would not only be impossible, but it would have been _**way**_ too fast.

Suddenly, Ladybugs yo-yo whipped around Marinettes waist, and she was zipped up to the top of the school, getting caught by the red haired superheroine. Ladybug set her down in between her and Chat, before giving her a worried once over,"Are you okay? He didn't harm you did he?"

Marinette shook her head, as Chat Noir sighed in heavy relief. "No, thank you though. Trust me when I say that he wouldn't hurt me. In fact-" Marinette looked towards him worriedly,"I think that's the reason he was akumatized…"

Ladybug looked surprised,"What?"

"His name is Theo Barbot. He's apparently had a crush on me for a while. I think he's upset that I didn't come to the unveiling ceremony like Alya said I would. But… I don't understand why he would try to look like Chat Noir because of it…"

Ladybug froze up, before glaring towards Chat,"Hmm, I wonder why?" she replied in heavy sarcasm," _ **CHAT!**_ Would you sop kindly tell her for the reasoning behind that?"

Chat gulped, and laughed nervously,"N-no thanks! Here, I'll take her back to her room, to make sure she stays safe."

Chat wrapped an arm around Marinettes waist, causing a blush to spread across both of their cheeks. He vaulted off, as Ladybug distracted Copycat. Once on Marinette's balcony, Chat set her down, and placed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand. He then looked up to her with his sweet smile, reserved solely for her.

"Stay safe, Mari. My Princess."

With that, he vaulted off towards the school, to help Ladybug finish off Copycat, leaving Marinette to question her true feelings. She had never been in love before, so she couldn't be sure, but… The way she felt whenever Chat came close to her, or called her by his little pet names… She was almost certain that was what falling in love felt like.

* * *

 **Another problem with Theo being in love with Marinette and/or Ladybug(original): Age difference. I'm pretty sure that's Pedophilia.**

 **No offence to Theo, but I'm really not into these kind of idea's.**

 **I mean, if there's a huge age gap, than both sides better have at least been older than 24, or else I'm gonna be a bit disgusted…**

 **Anyways! Sorry for such a long wait, you see I- ? What is that… Oh! It's a mob of angry readers with pitchforks, ordering where Iv's been. WELL! I'm sorry to all of you, but the excuse is…**

 **Idk, I don't have an excuse. Sorry ;)**


	5. Readers Choice MUST READ!

Hey!

Back from the dead, with upcoming chapters coming **very soon!** Just a few "Readers Choice" Questions first.

 **1\. Ladybug as a Civilian**

I'm trying to decide on the perfect name for Ladybug, but I have namers-block, and can't decide on a few choices. It can be one of these, so please review a choice:

 _Bridgette, Tiana, Evangelyne, Anais, or Alice._

Ladybug has a red pixie cut with black staining her front bangs. She also has Deep Azure eyes. She's like a human Tikki, and is also partly Chinese, like Marinette.

 **2\. Relationships**

This is pure Marichat and Adrienette, and that will never change, so forget it. Sorry not sorry.

But! If there is another relationship you want to be put into light, I will try to make it happen when I can. This isn't just for romance, but also friends and siblings. This is just for relations in general.

Oh, and Kagami and Luka are dead by the way. Never born. I will never apologize.

 **3\. Yes/No episodes**

Here is a list of episodes that I do not plan on doing because I don't want to, or because it just doesn't fit anywhere.

But, put **3 of them in a review** , and I will add in the top three that show up, so please go on ahead.

 _Timebreaker, Pharoah, Rogercop, Darkblade, Stoneheart, Simon Says, Gamer, Reflekta, Riposte, Robostus, Dark Owl, and Reverser._

 **4\. Any Questions?**

If you have any requests or questions, please post, and I will get to them right away.

The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible, may be under a week depending on what happens.

Thank you! Please review!


	6. Lady Wifi

**Does anyone know the Art Teachers name?! They never gave him a name! Okay, I'm going to call him Monsieur Couttier.**

* * *

"I'm pleased with your assignment," Mme. Bustier announced. "Some of you stepped up, and I really appreciate it."

As their teacher spoke, Marinette watched out of the corner of her eye as Alya cut out the face of a Ladybug photo. She then held it up to match it with the faces of their female classmates. When she held it up to Marinette's face, the bluenette couldn't help but give a light laugh.

"Oh come on, alya. Why even bother putting my face to the picture?" Alya smiled excitedly,"Because! You and Ladybug have the exact same face shape, and blue eyes! Just try to deny it."

Marinette rolled her eyes, that stood in question. "Okay, for 1; I have blue hair. For 2; my eyes are bluebell, and Ladybugs stand as a deep azure. Close, but different. Lastly; You've seen me and Ladybug in the same place before. Stoneheart, Pharoah, Copycat…"

Alya pouted, "I get it, I get it." Alya had to admit that her friend had a point. There was not only those, but several other facts that seemed to flaw the idea of Marinette and Ladybug being one in the same.

The bell rang, and they grabbed their homework. Once out of class, the girls said their goodbyes, as Marinette headed off to the Art room.

Marinette pulled out her designing book and started doodling away, as the Art teacher, M. Couttier, walked over and looked to her drawings. "Very good, marinette. You're improving more and more each day!"

Marinette smiled brightly, "Thank you Monsieur." The art teacher walked off to go help Rose, who was looking for a good rhyme for silver. Marinette was about to continue drawing, when all of a sudden…

"MARINETTE!"

Alya ran in looking overly ecstatic, "Marinette! You will not believe what just happened!"

Marinette sighed and closed her notebook, "What? Did you find out Ladybug's secret identity?"

Alya's grin widened and she gave a light squeal in excitement, "Yes!"

Marinette's eyes snapped open, and she looked to her best friend in shock, "What?!" Alya grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, looking around as if someone was following them. When they were alone, she smiled to the bluenette happily, "Ladybug is… Chloe!"

Silence stretched, until Marinette couldn't hold it in any longer, "Pfft- Bwahahahahaha!" She clutched her stomach as she laughed, ignoring Alya's scowl. "C-Chloe?! You're pulling my leg here, right! She's way to self-absorbed to be a superhero."

Alya nodded with her hands upon her hips, "Chloe is Ladybug, and I will prove it!"

Marinette shook her head lightly, "Alya, think about it. Even _I_ have a better chance of being Ladybug then _Chloe_."

Alya leaned in with a suspicious smile, "Oh? Is that a confession I hear?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Alya, come on." Alya shook her head, "I am telling you girl, she's Ladybug! And you're gonna help me prove it!"

Marinette paled quickly, "What?!"

* * *

The next day, Alya and Marinette watched as Chloe insulted people as she walked into the school. Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes, "Alya, if Chloe is Ladybug, than I'm her partner Chat Noir."

Adrien and Nino had spotted the 2 and had walked over, only catching onto the last part of what Marinette had said. Adrien nearly tripped and looked utterly shocked and confused at his crush. Nino seemed a bit baffled as well, "Um, what?"

Marinette looked to them with a bored expression, "Don't ask. Just Alya running one of her theories again."

Adrien nodded and him and Nino went off to their classroom. The girls walked into the locker room, and Alya smirked to the small bluenette, "Don't mess up your lines." She pushed Marinette over to Chloe, causing the blonde to look to her curiously. "Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette sighed before smiling to Chloe. "Hey Chloe! What's up? Your hair looks so pretty today!"

Chloe huffed haughtily and swiped her hair over her shoulder, "Pfft, of course it does! Like always. What do you want?" Marinette shifted in place as she watched Alya out of the corner of her eye, pointing her phone into Chloe's locker. "Umm, y-you know, just the usual…"

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes sassily, "What? A better outfit?"

Sabrina pointed towards Alya, "Chloe! Alya's looking into your locker!"

Everyone looked over in shock, and Marinette could only facepalm. "Great…"

* * *

Adrien rushed into class and sighed in relief as he made it to his seat. He glanced behind him, and was surprised to find both Marinette and alya gone. Just as he was about to ask Nino about it, Marinette walked into class, and handed a note to Mme. Bustier, with a deep frown. Mme. bustier read over it as Marinete grabbed her and alya's bag, before leaving with a huff.

Adrien looked too nino, "What happened?"

Nino tipped up his hat, "Alya and Marinette got suspended."

Adrien jumped up, "WHAT?!"

Everyone looked to him in surprise. The blonde chuckled embassy, "Sorry…" He sat back down and asked what happened. Nino sighed and shook his head. "Alya suspected that Chloe was Ladybug, and-"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Marinette walked out of the school and looked around for her best friend. Just as se spotted Alya heading down the steps towards the Siens, a small black butterfly flew swiftly near her. Marinette gasped and fled back home. She would have ran to help her friend, but the akuma had already been so close to the blogger.

Marinette rushed home, at the same time taking out her phone, and logging onto the Ladyblog. It was a good thing Alya had given Marinette access to her login and ownership. Marinette turned around and filmed as Alya jumped out from her spot, now as an akuma.

Lady Wifi.

Marinette put the video on livestream as she pointed it to her once BFF. "Ladybug, Chat Noir… Please help us."

Once all was said and done, Alya returned back to her previous state, and looked around confused. "Wha-?"

"Pound it!" Alya looked towards Ladybug and Chat Noir and gasped in shock, "Ladybug! Chat Noir! W-wow, I-"

"Alya!" Marinette rushed through the balcony door and ran to her best friend, hugging her happily. "Thank goodness you're okay…"

Alya looked surprised, "Wait, was I-" Ladybug stepped forward, "Yes. Hawkmoth akumatized you into Lady Wifi. I actually wouldn't have known at all if not for Marinette putting it on a livestream on your blog."

Alya smiled to Marinette appreciatively. "Thanks Girl…" Marinette nodded, before Alya gasped happily, and pointed her phone to Ladybug and Chat Noir happily. "Wait! You've heard of my blog?!"

* * *

 **Yay! Sort of short, but tis was about as much as I could put in. Not much Adrienette, and no Marichat for this one, but hey, It's something.**

 **Oh! And the polls are still in order, and so far, Tiana is in first place for a Ladybug name. And Reflecta, Timebreaker, and Reverser are in first to third place on the episodes list. Keep on voting, and I'll do what I can. Thank you!**


	7. Evillustrator

**I have another story that is on a temporary Hiatus, but I will probably update it soon. It's called "The Fall of Ladybug, is the Rise of Lady Papillon". I think you guys will like it, so please read it and all of my other stories! ;)**

 **Alrighty then! Evillustrator. Prepare for Chat to be even more jealous and overprotective than last time.**

* * *

Adrien didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Nathanael liked Marinette?! No. Not gonna happen. Marinette was his princess, and no one else may have her!

...Okay, even he admitted that he sounded a little possessive. But the point was, he didn't think that Marinette and Nathanael could even be in a relationship. They just didn't fit together.

Adrien did regret that no one had done something when Chloe had picked on the red head for his crush. Adrien just hoped he didn't become an akuma...

* * *

Marinette sighed as she watched Sabrina walk off, knowing that there was ultimately no point in trying to reason with her. Just as she was about to go back inside however, Chat Noir jumped down from the roofs above, and met her with a charming grin.

"Aww, and here I was hoping I could save my Princess from that girls claws. Oh well." He took Marinettes hand and kissed the back of it gently. "Good to see you again, Purr-incess~"

Marinette blushed and couldn't help but giggle lightly. "P-princess? Whatever happened to Little Lady, hmm?" Chat came closer with a flirtatious grin, "Yes, but that was before I realized that you are indeed a princess to me. Looks, personality-"

He was cut off as Ladybug landed beside him, her tongue sticking out in disgust. "Blegh! Chat, can you try not to flirt with Marinette, everytime we interact with her?"

Chat blushed and looked to his partner as if offended, "I-i wasn't flirting! I was simply, umm- I… Fine, I was flirting." He admitted with a pout, not yet noticing how brightly lit up Marinettes face became at his comment. Ladybug merely rolled her eyes and walked over,"Marinette, an eye witness reported on the Ladyblog that they saw the akuma from earlier, coming from your balcony."

Marinette perked up with realisation. "Oh! He did."

They looked to her in shock, and she explained the situation to them. As they listened Ladybug noticed how Chat became quite irritated when Marinette told of the Akuma having a crush on her. Ladybug frowned confusedly, before turning to Marinette. "And what did you tell him when he asked you?"

Marinette shrugged nonchalantly, "I said sure. It's his birthday, Akuma or not. Besides, he promised not to harm Chloe if I came." Chat looked to her in worry, "Why, though?! Don't you hate Chloe?"

Marinette nodded, "Of course I do, and that will never change, but I don't want her hurt because I was scared or whatever to join a friend on his birthday."

Chat was about to retort once more, when Ladybug stopped him and looked to Marinette with a smile. "You're a good friend, Marinette. We'll be nearby in hiding until we can find a good opening to stop him. Be safe, alright?"

Marinette nodded and waved as Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir's tail to drag him off. He sighed and followed after his partner to the Eiffel Tower. Upon landing there, Ladybug frowned to him, "What is with you? Do you have some sort of vendetta against Marinette or something?"

Chat looked to her in panic, "God's no! I just- I…" He sighed and hung his head in defeat, "Look, me and her know each other as civilians, and she's a really great and amazing person in my life. I don't want to risk her getting hurt or anything…" Ladybug stared at him for a moment, before a smirk appeared on her face, "You like her, don't you?"

Chat jumped in fright at the question, and Ladybug smiled even wider, "You do! Chat Noir, you have a crush on Marinette!"

Chat blushed profusely, "N-no! I do not!" He crossed his arms, putting a thoughtful hand to his chin, as he thought deeply on his answer. "A crush would be small and silly, like I'm some sort of middle-school kid who's only out to get through his hormones. I feel much deeper for Marinette, and I-!" He froze upon realizing what he had just let out of his mouth.

Ladybugs grin couldn't get any wider, or evil, as she took out her yoyo, and made a show as to going back towards the bakery. "Oh, this is just getting better and better. Just wait till Marinette gets a load of this!" Chat yelped and chased his partner across the rooftops. "Ladybug, NO!"

* * *

Marinette looked around as she walked upon the bridge over the seine. She looked around, before spotting Chat Noir and Ladybug landing atop a roof close by. Chat waved to her reassuringly, and she would have done so back, but-

"Marinette, you came!"

Marinette looked down to the boat, to find Evillustrator sitting upon a bench atop it, with a beautiful display before him of the tower that holds Paris famous to its name. Marinette smiled and made her way down the steps, before joining him upon the bench of the boat.

Up on the roofs, Ladybug looked to Chat with a smirk, as the cat based hero grumbled in annoyance. "If he touches her in any way I deem wrong; I'm killing him." Ladybug snorted and rolled her eyes, before pulling out her yoyo. "Let's go, _cats-_ anova."

He pouted as he vaulted after her upon the back of the boat. What he heard going on was just annoying for him though. Evillustrator was flirting with her! _His_ princess! He was going to punch this guy's lights out.

When the 2 heros peeked around the corner, Marinette saw them and lightly motioned them to hide better. She smiled to the akuma. "Well, I really like to draw to! Not as good as you though." She pointed to his pen as she leaned in, "Can I draw you something, for your birthday?"

Ladybug smirked, "Oh, she's good. This guy is just eating it up." Chat growled under his breath, "Just wait till I get my hands on him…"

Evillustrator hesitated before rellenting, and handing Marinette his pen. Ladybug and Chat Noir felt their jaws drop. They knew he would comply, but for him to give Marinette his Akumatized Item?! They had thought he may hold it with her at most, but this-?!

Marinette smiled sweetly as she pulled his arm towards her to draw on the pad. Evillustrator watched with a fascinated look as Marinette drew. He didn't even notice as Marinette quietly signaled the heroes to them.

Ladybug and Chat quietly snuck on top of the behind building, and Evillustrator took notice of them. He looked to Marinette and smiled nervously, not wishing to alarm her. "Marinette may I see my pen real quick? I need to draw something." Marinette looked up to him in surprise, "Huh?"

"NOW!" Ladybug called, as she and Chat Noir lunged forward. Marinette and Evillustrator looked up in time though, as the akuma grabbed the bluenette and pulled them out of the way. In the quick move, the 2 fell to the ground, and the pen fell from Marinettes hand, spinning as it flung across the boat.

Marinette groaned as she at up and rubbed her head. When she looked up, she gasped to find the pen gone. She looked over to the heroes and her akumatized classmate, to find them in martial combat, not even realizing none of them had the pen. Chat hadn't seemed to use cataclysm, and Ladybug's lucky charm was a… bandage wrap? Marinette glanced around until she spotted the akuma's pen.

She brought herself to a stand only to cry out n pain as she fell back down, holding her now twisted ankle. The three stopped fighting as Chat and Evillustrator looked to her in panic. "Marinette!" they both called. Ladybug looked to her in orry, before realizing herself that none of them had the pen. As the 2 males raced towards her, Marinette pointed Ladybug to the pen.

Chat rushed over in panic, "Princess! Are you hurt?!" Evillustrator glared to him, "She wouldn't be, if you hadn't flung yourselves at us in the middle of nowhere!" " _What_?!"

Marinette blanked at the scene before her, absolutely dumbfounded at the sight. Were they… arguing over her?

Ladybug stood away holding the akumatized object, looking at the 2 males unimpressed. "Ahem!" The 2 looked to her and Evillustrator paled at his pen in her hands. "NO!" he cried as he stood and ran for the pen. Just as he was halfway to her, she snapped it in half, and threw her compact to the akuma.

Nathanael turned to normal, only to pass out right away. Ladybug sighed as she walked over to Marinette with a smile. "Are you okay, Marinette?"

Marinette smiled and nodded, as Chat threw her arm around his shoulder, and lifted her up bridal style. She blushed. "Y-yeah. My ankle got twisted, but I'm sure it's fine."

Ladybug smiled and pulled at the bandage wrap. "Guess that's what these are for~" She helped wrap Marinette ankle to stay put, and pulled Miraculous Ladybug.

After the Ladybugs restored everything back to normal, Ladybug took Nathaniel back home, leaving Marinette to be escorted by Chat Noir. Chat smiled down to her "Thanks for your help, Purr-incess~" Marinette gave a light laugh, "Any time, Chat. Would you mind taking me home? Miraculous Ladybug healed my ankle, but it still feels a little numb…"

Chat chuckled as he held her closer, pushing his nose close to her own, "My pleasure~" He missed her deep blush, as he vaulted them to her balcony.

When he dropped her off through the trap door, Marinette reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you…"

Chat pulled back to look at her in shock before smiling gently, "Like you said; Anytime."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Finally posted the next chapter!**

 **I'm so sorry for being late on all of y stories, but I once in a while get a truckload of ideas for different shows, and can never help myself but to start them all. I'm already working on the next one, so who knows when it will show up.**

 **A little late for valentines day, but maybe Dark Cupid will make you all a bit more forgiving? ;)**

 **Up Next: Dark Cupid. (What will happen, IDK. Can it be counted as rated M?Mmm… it's probably safe)**


End file.
